Love, Internet Style: Surprise!
by AAML-TAML
Summary: Third and final trilogy of 'Love Internet Style', after the dramatic few years of Ash and Misty's lives, everything looks fine, until jealousy gets the best of the two and wait, what's this? Another surprise...?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Third and finally trilogy of 'Love Internet Style', after the dramatic few years of Ash and Misty's lives, everything looks fine, until jealousy gets the best of the two and wait, what's this? Another surprise...?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-READ THE FIRST TWO TO UNDERSTAND THE PLOT-

A/N: I'm back with the final trilogy of Love Internet Style! :D like the last two, this is for my good Techno Twin! I have so much respect for my TT, especially after some upcoming events :') Or as you may know her, AmyBieberKetchum. We've had some fun, sad and just plainly weird times while talking- and today its been exactly FIVE months from we started chatting! :'D this is for you, Sir William! XD

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ages-

Ash: 19

Misty: 19

Evan: 3

Jake: 3

Lisa: 3

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Who's my baby girl?" Misty cooed at the giggling toddler that sat on her lap, tickling her sides lightly, the infant giggled more at this, stretching a hand out to her young parent.

The little girl known as Lisa was a small image of her mother, with orange hair and emerald eye, anyone could tell she was Misty's. Same with Jake, who was a mini Ash, with the exact same raven hair and brown eyes. Then there was Evan, he had chocolate brown eyes and orange hair that went to one side, his skin tone a mixture of both his parents; not a mini Misty but not a mini Ash.

"Misty dear, dinners ready!"

"Thanks Mrs Ketchum!" Misty replied with a smile, picking up Lisa and placing the small girl on her hips, her smile growing wider when Delia came and stood in the door frame, her usual apron tied around her waist for cooking.

"Please, call me Delia!" Delia gushed, a sparkle in her eyes, "you ARE my daughter in law now, right?" She added with a wink.

Misty blushed and smirked, "you bet! Thanks Mrs- I mean, thanks Delia!"

The older woman giggled and waved a hand at Misty, "just be in when your ready." Misty smiled and followed her into the kitchen where Ash sat shoving his face with food, Jake was scoffing his own food down like a rocket too, Evan.. Not as much as his brother and father, but still eating like the younger Ash.

Misty rolled her eyes at Ash, setting Lisa in between her two brothers. After setting herself in the seat next to Ash, Delia scurried out of the kitchen and into the dining room with another tray of foot. Misty sweat dropped at the amount there was, but sighed when she seen it was just a seconds plate for Ash.

After everybody had finished their meal, Misty thanked Delia once more, then got ready to set the triplets down for a nap.

"Hey Ash," Misty giggled, looking down at Evan and Jake who were on either side of her hip, both pouting, claiming they weren't 'sweepy'.

"Yeah Mist?" Ash popped his head around the door frame of the living room, Misty motioned with her head to Lisa who was sitting on the sofa with half closed green eyes, also saying she wasn't one pick tiered.

"Bring Lisa up stairs for me, please?"

Ash chuckled and lifted the girl up in his arms in a bridal way, the little girl squealed happily then yawned into Ash's chest, mumbling quietly, "not twiered daddy!"

"I know princess," Ash whispered, eyeing Misty who was a few steps ahead walking up the stairs, "just blame Mommy like I do."

Lisa giggled again, snuggling into Ash. He beamed in response, holding her a little tighter like an almost hug. "Sweet dreams, baby girl."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"ASH KETCHUM!"

Ash winced at Misty's sharp tone, she never spoke like that anymore. Well, since the arrival or their babies, anyway.

"Uh, yeah Misty?"

Misty marched towards him, he silently thanked that Jake, Evan and Lisa were still sleeping. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Misty grabbed his collar, her eyes burning into his.

"Why, just WHY did Gary Oak send me a very interesting picture of YOU and some girl!" She yelled, her usually bright eyes darkening in a sad and angry way, only making Ash feel sorry for her.

"What picture?" Ash questioned, trying to make himself look and sounds as innocent as possible. Misty didn't even glance at him, her head tilted downwards as she shoved her phone in his hands, making the image come into view.

It was a picture of a pretty woman with blond curly hair, a perfect petite frame in a pink dress that clung to her perfectly, with her hand on Ash's chest, blushing madly and staring at the worlds newest and youngest Pokemon master.

Of course after the last few years with Misty and what had happened, he wasn't able to travel anymore, but Misty's sisters welcomed him to train at the gym, and sometimes take shifts as the leader to keep his battling in track, and later he took on the Pokemon master, and won.

But that didn't matter at the moment.

"Misty, its just some fan g-"

"Ash, but its not!" Misty interrupted, her anger slipping away and being replaced with a sad frown. "Don't you know who that is?!"

"Uh... No?"

"Its Victoria Star, she's an actress! A beautiful one, make that," Misty scoffed, her eyes turning towards Ash at the end.

"Misty, I don't care about them actresses and all that crap, I care about you!" Ash rolled his eyes, 'same old Mist, always gettin' jealous', he thought with a smile.

"But she had her hands all over you..."

"Does it look like I care?" He said softly, tilting her chin up to stare right into her eyes.

"..."

"Exactly!" He laughed, pressing a small kiss to her lips and squeezing her hand, "your the only girl for me Misty."

"I... I'm sorry for not trusting you Ash," Misty whispered, her face scrunching up in a way that told Ash she didn't like apologizing that much. That's probably why she got so annoyed when Brock forced her to apologize as kids.

"Don't worry, I know your the jealous type."

"What was that-?!"

Misty was interrupted by Pikachu walked into the room, rolling his beady eyes at the two and releasing a huge thunderbolt, making Ash and Misty fall to the ground in a pile of ash. (No pun intended xD)

"Oh whatever," Misty mumbled, glaring at Pikachu then giggling.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N:

Its a short start but... Meh, its just a short start xD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yeah, bit of a boring start wasn't it? XD well anyway, here you go! «-:B

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ash, I think they've woke up," Misty said softly, glancing at the ceiling with a smile. Ash raised an eyebrow, which only made Misty roll her eyes and elbow him playfully.

"Who?" He blinked, Misty face palmed and was ready to reply but Ash interrupted her, "OH."

"Yeah," Misty laughed, stroking Pikachu's soft yellow fur since the yellow mouse was curled up on her knee. "Can you go get them?"

Ash nodded and smiled, jumping up from the sofa and making his way to the staircase, looking back at Misty one last time and grinning. Misty grinned back, then called over her shoulder to him.

"Maybe we can go to the park, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay!" Ash called back, pushing the door open to reveal Lisa and Jake who were talking about all sorts of different Pokemon and Evan who was still lightly snoring.

"Daddy!" Lisa beamed, abandoning Jake and hopping into Ash's arm. Ash laughed and hugged her back, then glanced at Jake.

"Have a nice nap, buddy?"

Jake smiled and nodded then began to walk over to Evan, leaning down at looking at his brother curiously.

"Jake, leave Evan alo-" Ash was cut off by Jake screaming Evan's name in his face, startling the orange haired boy and making him shoot up in a panic, his bottom lip quavering.

"Bad Jake!" Evan yelled, furrowing his brows and standing up, Jake stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ywo were still sweeping!"

"Uh, guys..." Ash sweat dropped, setting Lisa down and picking up Evan. "Jake, that wasn't very nice, say your sorry."

Jake pouted and looked away, Ash held back a laugh. He was just like himself. "Jake..."

"Okway! I sworry Evan!" Jake frowned, crossing his small arms and glaring at his father.

"Good boy," Ash laughed, motioning for him to come over, "Mommy said we should go to the park!"

Upon hearing this, the three young children's eyes lit up, nodding furiously and giggling. Ash smirked and held out his arms, "well, you guys coming?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Higher, Daddy higher!" Jake chanted, laughing freely as Ash pushed him on the swing. He saw Misty over at the slide with Lisa, holding her hand as she helped her along the ropes in the way of getting to the slide.

When Ash finished pushing Jake, he started pushing Evan, keeping a sharp eye on Jake as well as pushing the other boy.

"What's up, buddy?" Ash asked when he was finished pushing Evan, noticing Jake was watching Misty and Lisa.

"Can we go over twere?" Jake asked, Evan nodded along with him, pointing over at Lisa.

"Yeah, sure!" Ash laughed, his face screwing up when he seen a figure next to Misty, both talking and laughing.

Jake ran across the park, Evan following him at top speed, leaving Ash to run after them frantically. Misty looked up when she heart the screams of her little boys, smirking at Ash with raised eyebrows.

Ash stuck his tongue out cheekily at her, his eyes moving to the man next to her. He looked so.. familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"You remember Rudy, right Ash?" Misty said, breaking the awkward silence. Ash felt himself tense up.

Yes, it was Rudy. The boy who could have given Misty everything she wanted, the boy who 'stole her heart', and the boy with the weird hair.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Ash said with gritted teeth, not meeting her eye but keeping his own brown ones locked on Evan, Jake and Lisa who were playing with a ball on a small pitch of grass behind the bench Misty sat on.

Rudy pressed his lips together, looking at Misty with a sort of amused grin, "you still travel with him?"

Ash snorted, crossing his arms across his chest, "I don't travel anymore, idiot."

Misty sweat dropped, "uh yeah, Ash is finally the Pokemon Master!"

Rudy's grin slipped off his face, making one appear on Ash's. Rudy rolled his eyes and looked at Misty again, ignoring Ash's presence as if he didn't exist.

"Say Misty," he smirked, hand behind his head, "when your done bringing your niece and nephews or whoever those kids are to the park, would you like to meet up for coffee or something?"

Misty sucked in her breath, not meeting Ash's gaze, and replied in a rather shy manner.

"They aren't my nephews or niece, their mine and Ash's..."

Rudy's eyes almost popped out of his head which only made Ash's clenched hands turn into a tighter fist, "you mean, his and yours?!" He sputtered out, pointing in between the two.

"You got a problem with that?!" Ash finally barked, his hands bawling in the air. Rudy blinked and looked back at Misty, eyebrows raised.

"What..? When...?" He gulped, eyeing the three children from behind, then back to Misty who was staring at her lap.

"Shut up!" Ash frowned, squeezing one of Misty's hands, "don't you know how your making her feel?!"

Rudy shrugged, "I'm not trying to make her feel bad; I wanna' know when!"

"It has nothing to do with you-"

Ash was cut off by Misty, she smiled at him then turned to Rudy.

"I get it," she said, "don't worry about it..."

Rudy smiled back at her, his midnight eyes showing a sparkle, "about that coffee...?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ash, its not like I'm marrying him!" Misty rolled her eyes, putting in a new pair of earrings and smiling at her reflection.

"Then why are you making such a big deal about it?" Ash frowned, she didn't look like Misty to him. Instead of her hair in a side ponytail, she had it down, no shorts or tank top were seen, but a light pink summer dress.

"I'm not," she said, turning around so she could face him, "YOU are."

"Am not," Ash sulked, twiddling his thumbs and glancing back at Misty who was fixing her hair, "its just... You never get all dressed up when we go for coffee... Its just coffee!"

Misty pressed her lips together, looking at Ash through the mirror, "cut the jealous crap."

"Wha-?! I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"Seems like it to me," Misty sighed, putting a hand on her hip, "we're just going for coffee! Can't you trust me with something as simple as that?"

Ash mumbled something under his breath and walked out of the room, his facial expression a mix of anger and a bit of angst, which made Misty feel awful.

"I'm not going over the top... Right?" She mumbled to herself, glancing at the unusual girly version of herself, she hated wearing dresses and leaving her hair down, but she wanted to look her best.

No. She was just going for coffee, she didn't need to feel bad, just because Ash was a little jealous of Rudy didn't mean she couldn't see him.

Sighing, Misty walked out of the spare bedroom at the Ketchum house and down the stairs to say goodbye to her babies. And Ash, too.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating daily, TT! Its cause of my grandad's leg and all that crap -_- well anyway, hope you like it! :D

P.S in exactly 3 months 21 days I'll be 13! :O Millennium baby and proud ;D

(I don't own starbucks :D)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Misty walked along the street while biting her lip, half of her mind was telling her it was no big deal that Rudy was a friend but the other half was saying she'd be much happier with her family back at home.

Shaking her head, Misty carried on walking, finally spotting the local StarBucks shop. As she walked in the door, a small bell went off and all heads turned to her. She could make our Rudy's redish brown hair and began to walk over, a smile on her face.

"Hey Rudy," she said while sitting in front of him, he smiled back at her and nodded.

"I told Marie I had seen you, she said to say hi," Rudy laughed, flicking his hair out of his eyes and motioning for a waitress to come over.

"Aw, tell her I said hi too," Misty laughed, smiling at the woman who began approaching them.

"What's your order?" The woman asked, glancing at Rudy with a smile then towards Misty.

"I'll take Fanta," Rudy said, looking at Misty and nodding.

"Uh, I'll have a Coke..."

The girl who had taken their order gave a final smile and walked away, Misty raised her eyebrows and giggled.

"That's some coffee!"

Rudy rolled his eyes and laughing, putting both his hands behind his head. One question was begging to be asked from him... He just couldn't say...

"Uh, Rudy...? You okay?" Misty asked, staring at him with a confused face.

"Huh? Oh me? I'm fine," he laughed airily, sinking in his seat when Misty gave him 'the look'. "Okay fine!"

"Tell me what's up," she said, taking a sip of her drink that the waitress had brought a few moments ago.

"Well... Its more like a question," he said, taking a sip from the orange coloured drink and gulping, Misty blinked and used her hand to tell him to go on. "Uh... Well... Are you and Ash together...?"

Misty was taken aback by the question, her hand flew to her heart as her eyes were wide. "Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?!"

Rudy let out his breath, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice, "I was just making sure... In case you know... Your k-kids were mistakes..."

Misty winced at this, slamming a hand on the table and glaring at Rudy. "Evan, Lisa and Jake are NOT mistakes. Yeah, they were surprises... But NOT mistakes! How dare you even imply th-"

Rudy hushed her by putting his hand in the air, biting his lip. "Misty... I'm sorry, I'm obviously not a dad so I wouldn't know what its like to have a baby by 'surprise'... I'm sorry."

Misty took in a deep breath, shut her eyes and nodded. "I-I'm sorry for exploding like that, I just can't bare people calling them mistakes. They're the best things that's ever happened to me."

Rudy smiled apologetically at her, "I understand, I'm sorry. I was right, Ash is a lucky guy."

Misty blushed and took another drink from her glass, standing up and lifting her bag. "Uh, I'll be back in a sec."

Rudy was about to ask where she was going, but he seen her walking in the direction of the bathroom. He sunk in his seat, feeling disappointed that Misty could never be his. Well, what did he expect? Obviously her feelings for Ash haven't changed in the past nine years.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As Misty finished washing her hands, she heard her mobile beep; a sign she had gotten a text. As the red head dried her hands under the machine thing on the wall, she checked her phone when she was done.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

1 New Message

From Ash

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Misty's eyebrows shot up, but she clicked the message open.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Hey Angel :) sorry bout earlier... Want me to pick you up around 2ish? Love you xx

P.S is microwave popcorn meant to be black or...?

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Misty giggled, sighing fondly at the text message and replied a simple 'yeah 2 would be great, and no its not'.

Walking back into the cafe, Misty walked back over next to Rudy and realized there a chocolate chip muffin in front of him and on her spot too.

"What's this?"

"A candle," Rudy rolled his eyes, smirking at Misty and adding, "what do you think?"

"A muffin, but I didn't ask for it," Misty mumbled, sitting back down in her seat, "Ash is coming at around two."

Rudy pursed his lips and nodded, "well, its like ten to now..."

"Ten to two?" Misty asked, her eyes widening. She had went to the bathroom at quarter to one, not two!

"Uh, no. Its ten to one."

Misty laughed, finishing the rest of her drink and lifting out her phone. "Should I get Ash to pick me up now..?"

Rudy shook his head, standing up and placing money on the table, "we can go for a walk to pass time, if you want," he said with a flick of the hair.

"Uh... Sure... Lemme' just tell Ash..." Misty bit her lip, furrowing her brows when Rudy laughed and shook his head.

"You don't need to tell him everything, you know. Your not his Growlithe!"

"I know that!" Misty said through gritted teeth, clutching her phone tighter, "he's picking me up so I need to tell him where I'll be!"

"Yeah, I guess," Rudy laughed, opening the front door for Misty to walk out of.

Misty frowned, walking out the door and wondering was this such a good idea...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Remember that time at the Orange Islands where Ash got jealous and blew your head on fire?" Rudy laughed, Misty laughed at the memory too, she always used to find it cute when Ash got jealous, he would try to impress her for attention but utterly fail at the process.

The two found a blue painted bench and sat down on it, Rudy took a deep breath. "Misty?"

The redheaded girl looked up, her eyes locked with his midnight ones. "Yeah?"

"Thank you, for coming, ya know? I mean, it must not be easy meeting an old friend with kids of your own," Rudy said, biting his lip. Misty giggled and shook her head, her orange hair shaking with it.

"Just because I have my babies doesn't mean I don't get to see friends," she said stuck her tongue out cheekily, then laughed. "If anything, Ash takes more responsibility than the three put together!"

Rudy rolled his eyes, neither noticing a figure walking towards them. "Well, I just wanna say thanks."

"Uh, your welcome?" Misty raised an eyebrow, she noticed he took a deep breath, then gave her a smirk and...

"MISTY?!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So you thought it was Ash, right? You were right. Maybe. Of course! :P

I gotta give credit to my dear beautiful monkey XD we sorta did a little something like this on twitter ;D

Sorry for a little Rudy-Bashing, I know he didn't get on like this in the anime, so no flames!

Can I just say its freaky how similar us TT's are...? 0.0

Oh and, (thank you, Aimee -.-) I've got this really weird song stuck in my head, watch it on YouTube, apparently I'm a boy! :O (he's call Shannon... :O)

Its called Unicorn Planet...

Planet unicorn, unicorn planet, planet unicorn heyyy...

0.0

Sorry XD

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"MISTY?!"

Misty's eyes widened, her heart stopped when she seen the person. She was half thanking it wasn't Ash, half wishing it WAS Ash.

"D-Danny... Hi..." She stuttered, standing up shakily and glaring at Rudy.

"Ah, so the Trovita Gym Leader's your boyfriend?" Danny chuckled, he seen Rudy grin sheepishly and Misty's face burn with fury.

"NO WAY!" She bellowed, pointing a finger at Rudy, "I'm with Ash, not RUDY!"

Danny cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow. "Then how come he was kissing you?"

"I don't know!" Misty said with gritted teeth, "why don't you ask him?!"

Rudy pursed him lips and laughed dryly, "uh... It was only on her cheek..."

"I don't care if it was or wasn't! You KNOW I'm with Ash!" Misty exploded, cursing herself for not bringing her mallet, "and you KNOW I have three children with him!"

Danny grinned, he always knew Ash and Misty liked each other, and now they were together, and apparently had kids.

"Ah, three children? How cute," Danny chuckled, his toffee eyes softened, "what age were you when you had the first, I mean, if your only nineteen..."

"Their triplets, actually," Misty sighed, uncleanching her fists, finally calming down a little, "and I... I was sixteen..."

Rudy's eyes widened, this was new information to HIM. Of course he knew about the three, he just didn't think Misty had them at that age!

"Oh, I see."

Misty sighed and bit her lip, finally getting the nerve to say what was on her mind. "You know, I don't regret it."

"Huh?" Both Rudy and Danny said is unison, glancing curiously at the redhead.

"I mean... I did SEE the look on your face, Rudy," Misty said, her teeth gritting again, "you looked disgusted, but you know what? I don't regret it, I got the best things ever out of it, your attitude has certainly changed from Starbucks. No- scrap that, from the Trovita Island. You were so nice to me back then, now you just kissed me? Who the hell does that?! I'm perfectly happy with the life I have and I don't need YOU interfering with it!"

Rudy sat there, his mouth opening and closing like a Magikarp, no words escaping his mouth.

Danny nodded his approval to Misty, she nodded back, then out of nowhere, Ash showed up.

"C'mon Misty."

Misty could tell he was upset, just by the look on his face.

"Congratulations, Ash," Danny smiled, Ash furrowed his brows, he didn't exactly like Danny or Rudy, Misty had fallen for them both in the Orange Islands.

"Congratulations on what?"

"Well, for one, completing your goal," Danny said with a wink, "secondly, Misty said about you both having triplets."

Ash blinked at first, then smiled and nodded, "oh, yeah.. Thanks..." Maybe Danny wasn't that bad, he didn't seem interested in Misty THAT way.

Ash looked at Rudy, his face scrunched up, then back at Misty. "We should go."

"Yeah... See ya." Misty waved, following after Ash who was already walking ahead to the car. He did NOT look happy.

"Ash?" She squeaked, hoping he wasn't mad at her, not that she had a clue why.

"What the heck was that?!" Ash bellowed, "I can't believe you would let him kiss you!"

"I-I didn't!" Misty stammered, her eyes still as wide as saucers, "I swear over my life I didn't know!"

"Yeah, sure," Ash spat, his hands bawling into fists, "how could you?!"

"Ash, I promise you! I had no clue!" Misty said, her eyes pleading him to forgive her. Not that she needed to be forgiven, she didn't do anything wrong. "How did you know anyway...?"

"Well I seen perfectly clear through the window of the car! What if I hadn't of showed up then?! What would he have claimed it as? A 'friendly kiss'?" Ash shook his head with disbelief, his gaze anywhere but hers.

"I... I don't know..." Misty admitted, then her temper began to show, "who says I wouldn't have kicked his ass?!"

"It didn't look like you were gonna kick his ass two seconds ago!"

"That's because Danny came and then you came started yelling at me!"

"What does your oh darling Danny have to do with anything?!"

"Why are you getting so upset? Its not like I did anything wrong!"

"Because I came to see you kissing another guy!"

"For God sake Ash, it was on the cheek!"

"So what? When Melody and Bianca kissed me you didn't totally flip? We weren't even together back then!"

Misty's face turned bright red with fury, she couldn't believe the nerve of him! "It was Latias, and you KNOW it!" She yelled, pointing a finger in his face, "and you know what I can't believe? You won't even believe that I had NO CLUE WHATSOEVER Rudy was gonna kiss me! And it was only on the cheek!"

"I don't care if it was on the cheek or not!" Ash frowned, his temper slipping away, shoulders slumping. "I guess... I guess I always notice guys staring at you and I always think that the only reason your with me is because of Jake, Evan and Lisa..."

"Wait... You... You really think that...?" Misty said, looking up at Ash. When he nodded, she placed her hand over her heart as if to keep it in.

"Of course I do... That's why I always get so jealous..."

"Oh Ash," Misty sighed, her hands dropping to the side, "don't you ever think that. I love you for you, and having our triplets just shows how much I love you, I could say the same... People like Victoria Star are always drooling over you..."

"And rich guys like Rudy are always drooling over you," Ash said with a sigh, "I'm sorry Mist... I should have believe you.."

"I know."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I don't know what to do, May! That's the second fight in the past two DAYS!" Misty said, sighing after; she was talking to her best friend May over the phone, the brunette was planning on coming over to stay in Pallet Town for a few days to stay with her boyfriend, Tracey.

"Well, maybe you should talk to Ash, maybe he'll know a way to settle it," May shrugged from the video screen, giving Misty a confident smile.

"I don't think I can... You should have seen his face, he thought... He thought we were only together because of our babies..." Misty said, her head dropping at the thought of it.

"What?!" May's eyes widened, her hands covering her mouth, "didn't you knock some sense into him with your mallet?!"

"Sadly, I didn't bring it."

"Damn what a bummer!" May giggled, then turned serious, "Of course your together because you love each other! Even I could see when you came to Hoenn you guys had feelings for each other! Remember how Ash chose you to go with him and not me and Max when that crazy professor kidnapped Professor Oak? And how you gave me as you call it 'the look', also known as the 'you stay away from him' look as soon as we met?"

Misty blushed at the memory, she missed those times. The times when they got jealous over the stupidest things, fought then were forced to apologise by Brock, midnight talks by the fire...

She suddenly realised how much her life had changed, sure they would fight, but it wasn't the same, they never got flustered at apologising, they never got to have midnight talks anymore or even have time to act like best friends...

May frowned when Misty didn't reply, waving a hand in front of the screen. Misty blinked then shook her head, giggling foolishly and replying.

"Yeah... I remember," Misty grinned at her friend, "how could I not?"

May grinned back, winking at Misty, "my work here is done! You love Ash, Ash loves you, the end! Happy ending! Yay!"

Misty blinked, "uh... Okay?"

"Anyway, I gotta go Misty, I'll be at Pallet later tonight! Tell the troublemakers I'll see them soon, kay?" May said, waving with a grin. Misty nodded, waving back at May then hanging up on the phone.

"Who was that?" Ash asked, walking over to the redhead with Jake on his shoulders, the little boy was beaming at Misty.

"May."

"Oh."

"..."

"MOMMY LOOK AT ME!" Jake suddenly screamed, pointing at himself, "I CAN TWOUCH THE ROOF!"

Misty watched the mini Ash stretch his little arm to the ceiling, his fingers didn't touch the white painted roof though.

"Oh cool!" Misty played along, smiling brightly at the raven haired boy, "look how high you are!"

Jake then pretended Ash was a mountain and tried to climb down him, but Misty's motherly side took over and she nearly had a heart attack watching the little boy.

"Hey, Jake, why don't you go play with Lisa and Evan a while?" Ash suggested, putting the chocolate brown eyed boy down on the floor with his trade mark grin.

"Okay," Jake relied simply with a shrug and smile, running out of the room at top speed which only nearly gave Misty another heart attack.

"So..."

"Ash... Were you LISTENING to me and May's conversation...?" Misty began with gritted teeth, her eyes narrowing at him in an annoyed way.

"Uh... No?"

"ASH."

"I couldn't help it! You were speaking loudly!" Ash cried, shielding his face with his hands and jumping ten feet back.

"What? I wasn't!" Misty gasped, her cheeks tinting a light pink, "erm... How much did you hear, anyway?"

Ash shrugged, truthfully he had heard only really the start, something about Misty saying that they argue so much, "you know, if you think we have problems, you should tell me. Not May."

Misty flinched, her stubborn side beginning to show, "excuse me?"

"I mean, you think we argue a lot, isn't that what you complained about to May?" Ash asked, not noticing how much it bothered Misty that he would say that.

"I didn't use those exact words, Ketchum!" Misty spat, she began tapping her foot as if not to explode, "and what do you mean complaining to May?!"

"I mean, you would go and talk about how you think we have issues to May, in stead of even telling me you thought that!"

"For Arceus sake, Ash! I never said we had issues! I said we have fought twice in two freaking days! Make that three!" Misty yelled, her throat tightening at the end, as much as she loved arguing with Ash as kids (mostly to get his attention), but she hated it now.

Ash frowned at Misty, shaking his head and walking out the door and into the sitting room with a 'whatever'.

Misty stood, blinking back tears and wondering what in the name of Mew had happened to Ash in the past few days.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, I haven't written anything in FOREVER... -_- I've been pretty annoyed these days with a lot of things...

Plus, all the files on my phone deleted, I only realized like ten minutes ago so I have to rewrite EVERYTHING! :/

This story was meant for our 5th anniversary, but its almost our 7th and I still haven't finished :/

Sorry for such a long wait, but here's the next chapter I guess...

(May: 18 years old. Tracey: 19 years old but older than Ash/Misty)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Since Ash and Misty were only nineteen years old, the two still lived with Ash's mother, Delia, along with the triplets. The brown haired coordinator known as May sighed to herself, snuggling closer into her boyfriend Tracey's side as the two made their way towards the house.

"I haven't been here in ages," May said to Tracey, knocking twice on the familiar door and waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well, when you're in Kanto, you're mostly here to see me," Tracey said, winking at May with a chuckle. May stuck out her tongue at Tracey, linking arms with him once again. May began tapping her foot, normally Misty answered the door in 2.5 seconds! She drew her white gloved hand out to the door and knocked it again, this time harder. Tracey rolled his eyes, May wasn't very patient at all.

The door swung open, revealing a pretty annoyed looking Ash. "What do you want?"

"Nice to see you too," May said sarcastically, her sapphire orbs narrowing at Ash. "What's gotten you so annoyed?"

"Nothing!"

"Whatever you say," May rolled her eyes, pushing past Ash so she could walk in. "Do you know where Misty is, Ash? At least SHE will be happy to see me."

"I am happy to see you, I'm just not in a good mood," Ash said, sighing and furrowing his brow. "Well, don't just stand there, come in Tracey."

"So, how's training been, Ash?" Tracey asked, trying to start a conversation up. Ash shrugged and smiled at Tracey, finally showing a sign of the real Ash.

"Great! Pikachu's getting really strong now! And let's not forget Tepig is-"

"Hey, I wanna see the troublemakers!" May interrupted Ash, clasping her hands together and dancing around, using her special nickname for the triplets.

"Oh, they're in the living room," Ash said, giving May a smile for the first time that night. May nodded once and smiled back, walking down the hall and towards the room, the voices of Tracey and Ash talking about Pokemon fading into the background.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hey guys!"

"MAY!"

May giggled and held out her arms wide, grinning from ear to ear when the toddlers bounced over to her, all three jumping into her arms at the same time, laughing hysterically and clinging to May like there was no tomorrow.

"I've missed you all so much!" May grinned, beginning to stroke Lisa's long orange locks.

"I missed you the mwost, Aunty May!" Lisa said, leaning into May's chest and letting her play with her hair. May grinned, this was always her favorite part of visiting.

"No way!" Evan declared, detaching himself from May's side and glaring at Lisa with wide eyes, his honey brownish-orange flying everywhere as he shook his head.

"I mwissed Aunty May the mwost!" Jake yelled, his nose scrunching up as he stared in disbelief at his sister. May laughed again, ruffling Jake's hair and grinning.

"I think all three of you missed me the same, eh?" She asked, resting her chin on her hand and glancing at the three who were nodding but glaring at each other. "Good, well, I better go see your Mommy now! I'll see you guys in a little bit, kay?"

"Okay!" Lisa chirped, hopping away from May and back to playing with Pikachu, May stood up and straightened out her black skirt, skipping back out to the hall, taking a last glance at them before bouncing up the stairs, since Misty wasn't down in the living room, she expected her to be in her and Ash's bedroom.

May glanced down the stair case as she walked up, catching a glimpse of Ash and Tracey still talking in the hallway, something seemed to be up with Ash, May thought it was something to do with the argument Misty had told her about.

"Misty? You up here?" May called, cupping her hands and running up and down the hall like a hyper Totodile.

"May! Shut the hell up!"

"Sounds like Misty to me," May grinned, yelling back, "which room are you in?!"

"Where do you think?" Misty yelled back, sarcasm heard in her voice as she stood in the doorway of her and Ash's bedroom.

"Oh... I thought you were in there!" May beamed as if she had discovered electricity, Misty face palmed and shook her head.

"What do you want?"

"Weird, that's what Ash asked me," May said, sticking her tongue out cheekily at Misty.

"I don't care what HE asked you," Misty said, spitting the word 'he' as if it was poisonous.

"Right," May frowned, walking in the room and planting herself on the seat next to the dresser. Misty closed the door and followed May in, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring into space.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" May asked, swinging her legs on the chair and staring at the ceiling, waiting for the redheads answer.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong," Misty answered with a shrug, pulling her short hair into its trademark side ponytail with the elastic on her wrist.

"You think I believe that?"

"Yes."

"Well, too bad. I don't."

"Okay fine," Misty said, sighing at the end and rubbing her eyes. "Ash heard us on the phone and got mad at me for telling you we had 'issues' even though I didn't say that, I just said we were arguing a lot!"

May blinked. "What?"

"I know! He just snapped at me! Well... Sorta... But he made such a big deal out of nothing!" Misty yelled, grabbing at her hair and staring at the ground. "He's been acting so differently for the past few days, ever since I went out with Rudy!"

"Wait, slow down there Misty! You went out on a date with Rudy?!" May gasped, staring at Misty like she couldn't believe her ears. Misty stared back, her facial expression almost the exact same as May's shocked one.

"What?! No! I didn't go on a date with him! We just went for coffee!"

"Misty, that's practically a date! Would you like it if Ash went out to coffee with Dawn?"

"I... No..." Misty admitted, her cheeks tinting pink. "He knows I hate her, so why would he meet up with Dawn...?"

"Misty, that's exactly how Ash feels! You already fell for Rudy once, so how do you think Ash feels after hearing you wanted to meet up with him?" May asked, for once she was completely stunned at Misty, and not in a good way.

"Oh my Arceus!" Misty groaned, burying her face in her hands. "I'm such an awful person... Ugh, I hate myself!"

"You're not an awful person, you're just... Awful to Ash...?"

"Gee, thanks!" Misty yelled, burying her face further into her hands, "no wonder he hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you, just... Um... Make it up to him, I guess...?"

"I think I've got an idea... Meet me downstairs, okay?" Misty said and bit her lip, she felt awful. There was no doubt about it, she was dying with guilt.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for not updating that much, I really am sorry! :O

I know I hate Dawn with a burning passion, but May and Misty are her friends in this... -.-

Erm... Sorry if you thought Misty was OOC last chapter, I think since she's older she'll be more mature and probably have a different personality, but still be Misty :P

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I think I've got an idea... Meet me downstairs, okay?" Misty said and bit her lip, she felt awful. There was no doubt about it, she was dying with guilt.

May nodded, sending Misty a reassuring smile and headed back for the stairs. As she made her way down, she heard a knock at the door. Frowning, May hopped down the rest of the stairs, two at a time, to see who was at the door. Ash and Tracey were down in the living room, so who else would it be?

May opened the door, her eyebrow twitching upwards as she swung it over.

"Hey!"

"DAWN?!" May almost fainted. The shock shown on her face was clear to Dawn, the blue haired girl laughed and winked at May.

"I know, its awesome seeing me here, eh?"

May shook her head and rolled her eyes, typical Dawn. "Well its defiantly surprising! What are you doing here?" May asked, stepping to the side and Dawn stood in, she was already playing with her long blue hair.

"I came here to see everyone, silly! I heard you and Trace would be here too!" Dawn gushed, flicking her hair that she was playing with over her shoulder and clasping her hands together. May silently cursed Dawn, Trace was HER nickname for Tracey! Pushing that out of the way, May nodded at Dawn.

"Oh, well that's great!"

"Isn't it just?" Dawn said with a wink, taking off her jacket to reveal her short black skirt and pink t-shirt.

"Well, let's go see what Ash and Tracey are up to," May said, noticing how Dawn's eyes brightened up.

"I can't WAIT to see Ashy-poo!"

May facepalmed but followed the girl into the living room.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Misty let out a 'hm' to herself as she took a glance at herself in the mirror. Her orange hair was still in its signature side ponytail, maybe a little longer than when she was a kid, her same tomboy style stayed too, although she would like to dress up nicely when she went out with Ash. Misty hoped her plan would work, opening the drawer of the dresser underneath the mirror, Misty grinned to herself, it was still there.

She lifted the item and rushed down the stairs, hiding it behind her back as she walked down the hall. She peered into the sitting room and frowned. Ash wasn't there, but May and Tracey were...? May noticed Misty standing in the door and spoke up.

"Ash and Dawn went to the kitchen, Dawn was hungry..."

"I'm hwungry too, Mommy!" Jake said from May's knee, Misty smiled at the mini Ash and told him he could get something to eat in a minute.

"Dawn's here?" Misty asked, blinking after speaking to Jake. That was news to her!

"Yeah, surprising right?" May giggled, holding a squirming Jake tighter in case he fell.

"Let me gwo! I'm hwungry!" Jake complained, May giggled even more.

"You're defiantly your daddy's little boy! I'll get you a chocolate bar, I have loads!" May said to Jake, setting him on the seat next to her on the sofa and fishing a chocolate bar from her bag. "Or would you like a pizza? I've also got a big massive bottle of lemonade here..." May mumbled, throwing random stuff out of her bags from 12" pizza boxes to 12 packs of coke.

"May, I don't think Misty would want Jake having a sugar rush, right Misty?" Tracey sweat dropped, smiling nervously at the door frame where Misty stood. Well, WAS standing. "Where'd she go...?"

"I dmowt knumhw," May said with a mouthful of pizza. Tracey shook his head and laughed, face palming all at the same time.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ash?" Misty called out, walking towards the kitchen, her eyebrows shooting up when the door was closed, only a little gap was seen. She frowned when she heard whispering, she didn't want to eavesdrop, but it was kind of hard not to!

Dawn's flirty laugh was heard, Misty narrowed her eyes, she had to know what was going on in there. They were probably just joking or something.

Without Misty realizing, Dawn caught sight of her in the slight crack of the door and looked back to Ash.

"Stop it, Ash! What are you doing? She's my friend!"

"Huh? But you're the one who-"

Standing at her full height, Misty pushed the door open, her eyes shooting out of her eyes.

Ash and Dawn were standing close.

A little too close.

Ash's hands were around her waist, his lips only centimeters from his from the kiss they had both just shared.

"A-Ash?! Dawn?!" Misty chocked, her eyes widened so big they looked comically large. She stood there in shock, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Misty! I told him to stop it!" Dawn quickly defended herself, waving her hands around wildly. Misty felt her heart shed to pieces, she gave Ash a horrified look with tears in her eyes and turned on her heel and ran.

"Wait! Misty!" Ash yelled, chasing after her with his own horrified look on his face.

"Get away from me!" Misty yelled at Ash when she felt his arm on her shoulder, shrugging him off and making a dash upstairs, tears were now flowing down her cheeks now that Ash couldn't see her, or Dawn.

How could he?!

"Ash? What happened?" May appeared at the bottom of the stairs next to Ash, who was gripping at his hair, with Jake on her hip who was currently eating a hotdog from May's bag. "Why did Misty run away like that?"

"Because! She thinks I kissed Dawn!"

"Buh Daddy only kwiss Mommy...?" Jake blinked, holding tighter onto May. Ash jumped at Jake's voice, he didn't even notice he was there!

"Yes Jake, Daddy only kisses Mommy," May clarified to the toddler, setting him on the ground. "Why don't you go play with Evan and Lisa for a while? Me and your daddy need to talk!"

Ash didn't like May's tone, it was a little too sweet for his liking.

Jake shrugged and nodded, running down the hall towards the living room. As soon as he was out of sight, May faced Ash with her arms crossed.

"Why, oh why, does she think you kissed Dawn?" May asked, giving Ash a stern look. Ash gulped and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh... B-Because we kissed...?"

"ASH!" May exploded, waving her fists madly about until she started breathing in and out slowly. "Why would you do that?! Enlighten me!"

"Dawn kissed me! I know everyone says that but she really did!" Ash explained, his brown eyes were almost popping out of his head! "I swear May! We were just standing there and she tripped on a Pokedoll and I caught her, I just happened to catch her by the waist, and she kissed me!"

May put a hand on her hip and said, "so you 'just happened to catch her by the waist'?" May asked, quoting Ash.

"Yes!"

"I'll ask Dawn then..." May said and narrowed her eyes sharply at Ash, "if I find out your lying... I won't hesitate to bring out my frying pan!"

Ash groaned and banged his head off the wall and mumbled, "I'm telling the truth!"

"Then go tell Misty that, not me!"

Ash nodded, running up the stairs and tripping halfway there, May sighed and shook her head.

"Oh Dawn?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Misty?" Ash knocked at their bedroom door, he heard a muffled reply from her but he couldn't make it out. "Misty, I can't hear you! I'm coming in, okay?"

Ash heard a crash on the floor, what the heck was that? He tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. "Uh... Mist, did you get a lock on the door...?"

Misty's sniff was heard at the other side, which only made Ash feel a whole lot worse. "Misty?"

"...No..." Misty mumbled, sniffing again. "I'm holding against it."

Ash rolled his eyes, of course she was. "Well, can you move away from the door so I can come in and explain?"

"No."

"Misty, please..."

"I said no!" Misty snapped, turning her back on the door so she could lean on it in stead of holding it by the handle.

"Why not? Just let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain! Y-You kissed her Ash... She's one of my friends, and you kissed her!"

"C'mon Misty, we all know you don't like Dawn that much..."

"That's not the point Ash!" Misty frowned, thumping her head against the door. "Why did you kiss her?"

"I didn't!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?! I SEEN IT ASH!" Misty yelled, her anger coming over her she kicked the door with her foot.

"I know it looks bad Misty... Just believe me, I didn't kiss her..." Ash mumbled, trying to get her to calm down and not to be angry with him, although he knows she's furious with him.

"That's the thing, you're saying you didn't kiss her, but when I walked in the kitchen you had your tongue down her throat!" Misty yelled, tears pricking in her eyes again.

"Hardly! Our lips barely touched!"

"Oh, so now you're admitting to kissing?!"

"Ugh! I didn't get on like this when you kissed Rudy!" Ash yelled back, his hands turning into fists at the memory.

"For Arceus sake, Ash! He kissed me on the CHEEK. You're overreaching so much about that!" Misty scowled.

"A kiss is still a kiss, Misty!"

"This isn't about me! You're the one who kissed Dawn on the LIPS! That's a whole lot worse than on the cheek!" Misty yelled, felling her lips tremble. She wouldn't break down, not in front of him anyway!

"Oh, I'm sorry, so its okay that I believe you that Rudy kissed you, but you won't believe that Dawn kissed me?" Ash defended himself, trying to make his voice sound as if he was speaking to a baby or a dumb person.

Misty said something very rude in response, her anger getting the best of her once again. "If you're gonna act like this then get out!"

"Excuse me Misty, this is MY house."

"Point taken, I'll leave then!" Misty yelled, her eyes widening at what she had just said. Ash was stunned also, he obviously didn't want her to go, but he was stubborn. Misty opened the door slightly so she could see his face. She was expecting him to beg her to stay, not to go, but he did none of the sort. "You obviously couldn't care less if I left or not!" She said, a look of pain flashing across her face. Ash was about to respond to her, telling her she can't leave, but she slammed the door in his face, leaving only her sobs that she tried to cover up to be heard.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back again, surprise of the century! xD

Sorry it takes so long to update...-.- Right now I have a cold so everything sucks xD/:/

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ash felt numb.

He stood outside the door with a blank expression. He could hear Misty poking around in the room, probably getting some stuff, and yet he just stood there, it was like his brain wasn't working properly.

And it was all Dawn's fault.

She was the one who kissed him, trying to make it seem like she was pushing him away when Misty came.

'I hope she's happy,' Ash grunted in his head, feeling a wave of anger wash over him. He wanted to barge into his and Misty's room, to explain to her it wasn't his fault and apologize anyway, and most importantly tell her not to go.

Misty opened the door, reveling her tear stained face. She glared at Ash and pushed past him, shoving him hard in the shoulder and making her way to the stairs. Ash's heart pounded in his chest, she was crying because of him... she was leaving because of him.

"Misty, wait," Ash said in a weak voice, following after the redhead. She didn't look back at him or stop walking, if anything she started walking faster. Ash ran down the stairs, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Misty..."

"Don't touch me!" Misty yelled, yanking her arm away from Ash and rushing ahead. Ash frowned and felt his heart begin to beat faster.

"Don't go..." He mumbled, he seen her slow down slightly but she shook her head and carried on walking. Ash's heart dropped to his stomach, a little relief washing over him when he seen Misty walking into the living room. He followed after her quickly, May sent him a confused look when he walked in. Ash sat on one of the sofas and slumped in his seat, his eyes traveling to Misty.

She was crouched down next to Evan, Lisa and Jake, hugging them and whispering something in their ears.

"Can we come wif you?" Lisa mumbled against Misty's chest, Ash's eyes shot open. She was really going.

Misty whispered something to Lisa that put a sad frown on her face but she nodded, Misty sighed and hugged her tighter, kissing her forehead with tears in her eyes. She did the same thing to the other two, giving all three one last hug when she was finished speaking to them.

"Uh..." Tracey awkwardly set his eyes on Ash, giving him a questioning glance. Ash moved his eyes towards Dawn, Tracey nodded and frowned. Dawn looked guilty, but she did nothing to try and convince the redhead she was the one who kissed Ash, not the other way around.

Misty stood up shakily and headed back to the stairs to grab her stuff, May shot up like a rocket and ran after her friend, even Dawn got up, although she wasn't as eager as May to run after the former gym leader.

"Daddy, where's Mommy gwoing?" Evan asked, her blue eyes filled with curiosity. Ash pulled the boy onto his lap and answered him truthfully.

"I don't know."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Misty, tell us what happened!" May said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Misty who was twisting her fingers around the strap of the bag she had packed. Dawn stood at the door, an awkward sympathetic smile on her face.

"He kissed her," Misty said with a shuttered breath, looking up at May, trying to hold back more tears.

"He told me..." May sighed, biting her lip at what she was going to say. "Dawn... I never got to speak to you earlier..."

Dawn looked at May with widened eyes, Misty looked over at Dawn and felt her heart drop. Dawn felt even worse at Misty's facial expression towards her.

"What did you want to say?" Dawn squeaked, playing with the bottom of her pink top and shifting from foot to foot nervously, mentally slapping herself for forgetting to put on an extra coat of lipstick, her lips were completely dry.

"About the kiss, Ash told me if was you who kissed him," May said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at the bluenette. Dawn gulped the lump in her throat and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what you mea-"

"It doesn't matter," Misty interrupted, Dawn silently thanked that she did. "Either way, they both shouldn't have done it. Dawn... You're supposed to be my friend! How could you kiss him...?"

"Misty, I-"

"And Ash... Its even worse!" Misty wailed, interrupting Dawn again. "He's my husband for Arceus sake! And the father of my children no less!"

"Look, Misty..." Dawn sighed, closing her eyes tightly. "I used to have feeling for Ash. Maybe that hasn't changed."

An awkward silence filled the room and Misty was staring at Dawn like she couldn't believe her ears.

"To be honest," the blue haired coordinator continued, "I've always had feeling for him, but he didn't like me back."

"Then... Why would you kiss him?" May asked, frowning. She was lost.

"Let me finish!" Dawn snapped, setting a hand on her hip before shutting her eyes tightly again. "I was testing him."

"Testing him...?" Misty furrowed her brow, she didn't get what Dawn was saying a single bit.

"To see if he would jump at the chance of another girl, a pretty girl, make that," Dawn said, smiling to herself. Snapping her eyes open, she looked at Misty. "But... I didn't kiss him, he kissed me."

Dawn snuck a glance at Misty's face, it looked heartbroken, like her whole world had shattered. Ignoring the guilty feeling that filling her stomach, Dawn knew she was lying. She was the one who kissed Ash, she just couldn't say that.

Sending Misty a last glance, Dawn shrugged and slyly smiled at her. "Sorry."

May frowned deeply, wrapping an arm tightly around Misty's shoulder in a comforting manner since the redhead began to sniff, trying to keep in her tears.

"I don't get it..." May announced, Dawn felt her body tense up but she still stood at the door with her legs crossed, applying a fresh coat of lipstick. "Ash looked right into my eyes when he told me he didn't kiss you, Dawn."

"For Arceus sake!" Dawn snapped, her eyebrows bending down into a frown. "It was only a kiss! Its not like he secretly slept with me! Get over it, there's no need to move out! Seriously, people these days!"

Misty gritted her teeth and snapped out of May's grip so she could stand up. "Excuse me?"

"I said, there's no reason to get so damn worked up about it!" Dawn repeated, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Well, let me just tell you, everything was perfect until YOU showed up!" Misty stormed, her hands turning to fists. Dawn flinched at this, her anger slipping away. "Its YOUR fault Ash and I were fighting! Its YOUR fault I have to leave my babies!"

It was at the end Misty burst into tears, the thought of leaving was too much for her, and she hated herself. She never cried. Not even in front of Ash!

Dawn looked at the ground, she felt May's burning glare on her. "I'm sorry," she repeated, Misty shook her head at her and hiccuped, furiously rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry you're being such a drama queen!" Dawn finished, her eyes dulling over as she marched out of the room.

"May, I-I don't want to leave them!" Misty cried, burying her face in her hands. May sighed, everything was happening too fast. Just months ago the three were happy, May would help Dawn with coordinating skills, of course they would still bicker from time to time, but that's what friends do, ignoring Dawn's full-of-herself ways, of course.

"Then don't go," May said, hoping Misty would agree with her and make up with Ash. What if Dawn was right, maybe it was stupid getting so worked up about a kiss.

"I can't May, I have to," Misty shook her head again, letting out a quiet sob as she thought of how happy she was just days before.

"Why do you have to?" May asked simply.

"Because! When we were arguing... I-I told him to get out but he said it was his house, but actually its Delia's house, so he was lyi-"

"Misty!"

"Right sorry, well, I said fine then I'LL leave and he didn't do anything! He didn't tell me not to go, he just stood there! And it hurt, May... Knowing he didn't care if I left or not..." Misty finished with a tear rolling out of her emerald eye, quickly rubbing it away with a scowl.

"Misty, its okay to cry," May giggled before turning serious. "Maybe... Maybe he was too shocked to answer!"

"Maybe..." Misty repeated May, looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"He did tell me not to go when we were walking down stairs..."

"There you go! He does care, see!"

"Hmp, maybe..." Misty considered, but she shook her head again. "Maybe I'll leave for a few days even... To let all of... This, blow over..."

"I dunno Misty... I have a bad feeling about this..." May bit her lip before asking, "why can't you just stay? Please?"

"I'm sorry... I can't..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Dawn? What are you doing?" Ash asked, frowning when she walked into the living room. Dawn scowled and sat on the sofa, her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"That woman needs to take things less seriously!" Dawn mumbled to herself, ignoring Lisa who was curiously frowning at her.

"What woman? My mommy?" Lisa asked, pouting at Dawn. Dawn shook her head and smiled sweetly at her, almost too sweet.

"Come here, princess," Ash sighed, raking a hand through his hair before out stretching his hand to Lisa. The redhead smiled gleefully at Ash and rested her head on his chest.

"Daddy, why does mommy have to go?" Lisa mumbled against his chest, Dawn frowned and stared at her lap, acting like she didn't care.

"Someone just likes messing things up for daddy, sweetheart, that's all," Ash's mumbled back, glancing at Dawn and sighing. An awkward silence filled the room and Ash cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, why don't you go play with Marill? I think Pikachu is with him," Tracey said to the triplets, Lisa hopped off Ash's lap and nodded to Tracey, running out the door with her siblings.

"Alright, I'm lost. What happened?" Tracey asked, sitting forward on his seat and glancing between the two.

After Ash explained to Tracey, Tracey blinked at them.

"Guys, seriously?" He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Tell Misty the kiss was an accident! Didn't you explain that Dawn fell?"

"No," Ash grumbled, shooting Dawn a look. "I didn't have the chance to, and now I'm not gonna cause she's leaving!"

"I'm sick of this!" Dawn said, looking up at Ash and ignoring Tracey. "You know I have feelings for you, Ash!"

"Yeah, and you know I have feeling for Misty!"

"That doesn't mean you can act this way! Do you seriously think I want you two to split up?"

"Woah, we aren't splitting up!"

"Of course you are! She's leaving you, isn't she?" Dawn spat, playing with her straight hair and plaiting random strands.

"If you didn't want us to split up why did you kiss me?"

"I didn't think it would turn out this big!" Dawn yelled, throwing her hands down in defeat.

"Well it did, I hope you're happy, Dawn."

The way Ash said that sent shivers up Dawn's spine, sure she felt guilty but for the first time ever, she felt completely and utterly awful.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

Ash let our a grunt as he crossed his arms, then saying, "if Misty really does leave... I-I don't know what I'll do! Sure, my mom is here but... I need her... Not only for the triplets, I just... I love her so much..."

Dawn set her saddened face on Ash, she knew it was pathetic, but she suddenly felt angry that he wasn't saying that stuff about her! She frowned and crossed her own arms, trying to think about anything but Ash. She apologized, wasn't that enough? Her thoughts came to her boyfriend, Paul. She started to think of his reaction to this, how could she have kissed Ash knowing she has her own boyfriend! Dawn scowled at herself and decided to make it up with at least Ash.

"I said I was sorry..."

Ash glanced at her, frowning. He sighed, letting out a simple, "okay."

"Am I forgiven?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Dunno."

"Come on, Ash! Its not like I'm going to follow you to the end of the earth just because I said I have feeling for you! I have my own boyfriend, you know!"

Ash in turn shrugged, turning to Tracey once again.

Dawn sighed, she was starting to regret kissing him after all.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Will Misty really leave? :O Stay tuned! xD


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Heh, I guess its been awhile again... xD I can't WAIT until the summer! I stayed up until 6 AM writing stories some nights people! Now I have to actually wake up at 6 AM... -.-

The little scene at the end actually happened to me! XD Apparently I stole my grandad's thunder because I, well, you'll see :P

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Misty..."

Misty looked up from her crouched position, a bag at her ankles. She looked at Ash who had spoken to her, holding onto Evan who was in her arms a little tighter. "What?"

"I... I..." Ash felt a lump form in his throat, he couldn't even speak properly! "Don't go!" He choked out, pleading her with his eyes. Evan picked up on the conversation, looking at his young mother with wide blue eyes.

"Yeah! Don't gwo, Mommy!" He begged, clasping his hands together and staring cutely at the former gym leader.

Misty sighed and bit her lip, glancing up at Ash who looked on the verge of tears. "Alright," she mumbled, standing up and looked down at the three toddlers at her feet. "Mommy isn't going anywhere."

May let out a loud 'whoop!' and grinned at Misty, the redhead smiled weakly back, her eyes locking onto Ash. Without warning, he gave her a bone crushing hug, startling her and making her stumble backwards but he just held her tighter.

"Never leave me, Mist..." He mumbled into her hair, shutting his eyes and holding onto her like if he let her go she would disappear.

May giggled happily at the scene, she was glad things would eventually work out, although she had a weird feeling in her stomach... She brushed it off and grinned at Evan, Jake and Lisa. She decided to give Ash and Misty their moment and lead them out of the hall towards the play room. Tracey followed quickly after his girlfriend, leaving Dawn who stood and lurking in the hall for a few seconds, watching Ash cling to Misty with all his life. She felt jealousy pang in her chest but she shook it off, turning towards the play room and the flick of her skirt.

"Promise me?" Ash asked, finally breaking the hug to look deep into her emerald green eyes.

"Promise you what?" Misty asked, biting the inside of her mouth, she was still pretty damn mad at him.

"That you'll never leave me..." Ash said, brushing her orange hair behind her ear, whispering into it. "Ever."

"Okay," Misty sighed and giggled slightly. "I promise I'll never leave you Ash."

"Good," Ash let out a breath of relief, kissing her gently on the lips, frowning in confusion when she scowled at him. "What?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do, mister!" Misty said, poking him in the chest and narrowing her eyes.

Ash took a deep breath, explaining very quickly, "listen to me Misty, Dawn slipped on Lisa's Pichu Pokedoll and I caught her and she kissed me! I swear to you SHE kissed ME! She made it look like it was me but it wasn't! I'd never lie to you, I promise! I-"

Ash's voice turned muffled by Misty's lips being pressed against them in a simple and sweet kiss. "Its okay," she smiled softly at him and laughed, "well... First, you need to learn how to talk and breath at the same time. Secondly, I guess I might have maybe overreacted about leaving and stuff... I should have believed you anyway. If you said it wasn't you, it wasn't you."

Ash grinned sheepishly at her and put his arm around her slim waist, guiding her into the playing room so they could play with the triplets before they went off to bed.

Dawn played with her hands when she seen the two walk into the green painted room Delia had picked out as a playroom for the three, her stomach lurching when Ash pulled Misty close to him, sitting cross legged on the ground with the redhead tucked in his side, she watched him grin when Evan, Jake and Lisa came running towards them with toys in their hands, wanting to play with them.

She scowled to herself but put on a fake smile. "Oh Misty! I'm so sorry Ash made a move on me, well, I'm not surprised! Who could resist this? Anyway, I'm just glad you worked things out!" She beamed, clasping her hands together and giggling in a way that made it believable.

"Yeah," Misty shrugged at Dawn, her eyes narrowed, "he made the move then, huh?"

Ash's eyes widened again, he thought Misty said she believed him! "Misty! You know I'm not lying to you!" He blurted out, pointing an accusing finger towards her.

"Shut up Ash!" Misty hissed, her eyes locking back to Dawn. The blue haired girl blinked at Misty.

"Yes. He did," Dawn stated, nodding at Misty and giving her a beaming smile, "but you worked it out. I'm happy for you!"

"Yeah, sure," Misty shrugged again, her green eyes narrowing at her. Ash pouted, putting his arm protectively around Misty and pulling her closer into his side.

"I can tell you now I didn't make a move on her! She's sixteen, I'm nineteen!"

"Age is just a number, Ash," Dawn giggled at his foolishness, waving it off with a hand.

"Uh... Right," Ash chuckled awkwardly, letting go of Misty and crawling onto the floor so he could play with his three young children.

Dawn laughed again, trying to act sweet in front of everyone. Not that anyone knew, Dawn had the perfect plan. And this time, it would work.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Are you sure you're not mad at me anymore?" Dawn asked Misty later that night. May and Tracey had already left and Evan, Jake and Lisa were tucked up in bed asleep.

"Yes Dawn, I'm sure," Misty answered plainly. She was still upset with Dawn but she eventually forgave her. The whole situation had happened to quickly, it wasn't that big of a deal to Misty anymore.

"And you're sure its okay if I sleep over?" Dawn asked, sitting on one of the kitchen stools, a cup of hot chocolate in her palms.

"That ones on Mrs Ketchum," Misty shrugged, pouring her own cup of hot chocolate and leaning on the counter.

Delia sat at the kitchen table, smiling weakly at Dawn and nodded. Since she had been out shopping during the incident, Ash filled her in on what had happened and of course she believed her son's side of the story.

"Kay, thanks!"

Dawn and Misty's heads snapped up at the sound of someone clearing their throat, there stood Ash wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of boxers as pajamas.

"Oh, hey Ash," Misty smiled, taking a drink of her hot chocolate and motioning for him to come over.

Ash nodded and walked next to Misty, leaning up against the counter too, the both of them facing Dawn.

"So uh..." Ash began, twirling his thumbs anxiously and looking between the two girls. "Who both made up then?"

Misty nodded, setting her cup down on the counter and glancing at Dawn. The blue haired coordinator shrugged and nodded, giving Ash a huge smile.

"I guess I forgive you too, Ash. Ya know, for kissing me," Dawn giggled, taking a sip of the brown liquid in her cup.

Ash let out an annoyed moan, Delia shot Ash a look which he scowled at. Misty rubbed his arm in a comforting way, he immediately relaxed and smiled sheepishly at her.

Dawn laughed again, standing up from the stool and stretching her arms wide. "I'm gonna head up to bed, I'm wrecked!"

"Same here," Misty said, quickly rising out her cup and setting it on the draining board, glancing at Ash. "Wanna head up too?"

"Yeah, its been a long and stressful day," Ash mumbled, glancing at Dawn who was skirting off to the stairs in her short night dress out of the corner of his eyes.

"That I agree on," Misty sighed, rubbing her eyes and following Ash up the stairs.

"I'll be up shortly, I'll just wash these dishes!" Delia chirped, setting her own cup in the sink and lifting Dawn's.

Ash looked over his shoulder and grinned at her, "night, Mom!"

"Night sweetie!" Delia replied sweetly, adding quickly after so Ash would hear her, "I hope you changed them you-no-whats mister!"

Ash facepalmed and blushed, his cheeks turning redder when he heard Misty's giggles.

"Shut it you," he mumbled, poking her in the side and almost tripping over a pair of shoes on the stairs, making Misty laugh harder.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ash shot up, his heart hammering in his chest. Ever since Misty became pregnant a few years ago, Ash had grown more protective of the redhead and woke up at the slightest noises, unlike his old lazy self, and since the birth of the triplets, he'd been even more alert at night. The loud scream he had heard didn't help.

It wasn't Misty's scream, he noted, and it wasn't as high pitched as Lisa or Dawn's, so who could it be?

Carefully lifting himself off the bed so he wouldn't disturb Misty, Ash tiptoed out to the hall and glanced down it, slowly making his way down towards the staircase. As he peered down, his heart flew up to his mouth, letting out a strangled cry.

"M-Mom!"

With wide eyes, Ash raced down the stairs, almost tripping over the same pair of shoes he had done earlier.

Pink uggboots.

Ash shook his head, not noticing the other one of the pair of shoes were missing and reached Delia at the bottom.

"Mom! Are you okay?!" Ash chocked out, sliding down on the ground where Delia lay.

"I-I'm fine dear," Delia shook her head, frowning in obvious pain, "I just tripped on a pair of shoes coming up the stairs and fell is all..."

Ash sighed and buried his face in his hands, Dawn wasn't that good a friend to him but he hated to admit that her visit had been a complete disaster.

"Are you okay though?" Ash asked and bit his lip, standing up and out stretching his hand towards the older woman.

"Ash I can't..." Delia shook her head again, holding onto her leg with her hand, "my leg..."

"Don't worry, I'll just let Misty know I'm bringing you to the nearest hospital and we'll get you checked out," Ash said, helping Delia sit up so she wasn't lying on the ground, his legs still shaking as he rushed up the stairs.

He burst into his bedroom, gently shaking Misty's shoulder. The former Gym Leader's dark eye lashes fluttered open, staring at Ash with confused emerald orbs.

"Ash? What's wrong?" She yawned, noting his worried face and frowned.

"Mom tripped over one of Dawn shoes and fell down the stairs, she can't move her leg..."

Misty sat up quickly, blinking at Ash. "We need to get her to the hospital then!"

"I know, that's why I woke you! To tell you I'm going, kay?" Ash said, nibbling his lip.

"I'm going too!" Misty said, jumping up out of bed and grabbing a random jumper and pair of skinny jeans to throw on for wearing.

"Misty, you can't! The babies can't stay her on their own!" Ash cried, putting on his own pair of jeans and a different t-shirt.

"Ash, I'll wake up Dawn then! May's just at across the road with Tracey if she really needs help, I can't let you two go on your own!" Misty said sharply, brushing her hair quickly and putting it in a ponytail, turning to face Ash with her hands on her hips.

"Aright fine," Ash held his hands up in defense, "I'll go help my mom into the car, go tell Dawn she'll be baby sitting for a while, kay?"

"Sure," Misty nodded, darting out of the room to wake the blue haired coordinator.

After telling Dawn she would be minding the triplets until they got back, Misty joined Ash and Delia in Ash's car, letting out a breath as she put on her seat belt.

"Are you alright Mrs Ketc- Er, Delia?" Misty asked, pursing her lips anxiously. Delia nodded slowly, half worried about Ash driving...

"I know what you're thinking, and yes, I CAN drive," Ash rolled his eyes, starting up the car.

"I know sweetie, its just the last time I was in a car with you it was after Misty gave birth..." Delia narrowed her eyes playfully at Ash who blushed in turn, he knew full on he couldn't drive back then.

"Well, I've learnt how to drive from then..."

"I know dear, I know."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Are you sure you're okay Mom?" Ash asked for about the tenth time, sitting in one of the chairs next to Mrs Ketchum's hospital bed, Misty stood leaning against the wall because there was only one chair, Ash insisted she took it but Misty knew how worried he was about his mother.

"Yes Ash, I'm fine," Delia rolled her brown eyes, smiling at how cute it was that Ash was worrying so much about her.

"But you broke practically every bone in your ankle and fractured your knee!" Ash cried, pointing to the cast on her leg.

"I know that," Delia sighed, giving him a small smile, "but thanks for worrying so much."

"Heh," Ash grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. He turned to Misty and noticed how pale she looked, he assumed it was because she was worried too.

"A-Ash..." Misty mumbled, blinking a few times and leaning more against the wall.

"Huh? What's wrong Mist?"

"I feel really light headed," Misty told him, breathing a little heavier at how fuzzy her mind went. Ash stood up quickly from his chair, blinking at her.

"Here, sit down," he nodded towards the seat he was on. Misty barely nodded and stumbled forward, Ash grabbed onto her quickly before she fell and lead her towards the chair.

"Misty, are you feeling okay? Are you sick?" Ash asked, feeling her go weak in his arms. "Misty?"

She had fainted.


End file.
